hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Morel Mackernasey/Image Gallery
|-|Anime= Morel character.gif|Morel's headshot Morel_anime.png|Morel's appearance Hunters Association silhouette.png|Morel appears in a silhouette with other Hunters Morel_Netero_and_Knov_arrive.png|Morel arrives in NGL with Netero and Knov Morel's pipe.png|Morel and his pipe Morel Deep Purple 2011.png|Morel's Deep Purple Extermination Squad Episode 88.png|Morel and the other Extermination Squad Members Colt surrenders.png|Colt appears in front of Knov and Morel surrendering Morau (5).jpg|Morel sees Cheetu Morau y Knuckle vs Chetuu 2.jpg|Morel and Knuckle simultaneously attack Cheetu Morau_y_Knuckle_vs_Cheetu_(6).jpg|Cheetu fights both Morel and Knuckle Morau y Knuckle vs Cheetu (7).jpg|Morel and Knuckle versus Cheetu Morau_y_Knuckle_vs_Cheetu_(10).jpg|Morel trips Cheetu 95 - Morel tests Gon's Jajanken.gif|Morel releases his aura Morau (6).jpg|Morel asks Gon to hit him with everything he has gon jajanken against morel.gif|Gon's Jajanken against Morel Knov Morel Vs Shaiapouf .jpg|Morel and Know are assigned to defeat Shaiapouf 102 - Morel delays the selection.png|Morel's plan to delay the selection 104 - Cheetu attacks Morel.png|Morel is attacked by Cheetu 105 - Knov and portal.png|Morel and Knov in Peijin 105 - Chimera Ants vs Hunters.png|The Hunters against the Chimera Ants King and his Royal Guard 106 - Leol and Morel at the underground church.png|Leol and Morel at the underground church 107 - Morel concentrating Carbon dioxide.png|Morel concentrating Carbon dioxide Hunter X Hunter - 107 - Large 13-2-.jpg|Morel kills Leol 110 - The extermination plan.png|The plan of invasion Invasion.png|The invasion within the palace begins Everyone in shock.png|Morel feels the intensity of the King's strength Morel - 113.png|Morel smiling when confronting Youpi Morel using his pipe.gif|Morel prepares to fight 113 - Shaiapouf confronted by Morel.png|Morel confronts Shaiapouf in the throne room Morel smiles - 114.png|Morel smiles during his confrontation with Shaiapouf 114 - Smoky Jail.png|Morel's Smoky Jail 114 - Shaiapouf cocoon.png|Morel watches as Shaiapouf envelops himself in a cocoon 117 - Shaiapouf reads Morel's emotions.png|Shaiapouf reads Morel's emotions Morel & shaiapouf.jpg|Morel vs. Shaiapouf 120 - Morel's Deep Purple.png|Morel uses Deep Purple in his battle 120 - Shaiapouf takes Morel's pipe.png|Shaiapouf takes Morel's pipe Capture.png|Morel kicked by Shaiapouf 120 - Bee-sized Shaiapouf.png|Morel attacks Shaiapouf's cocoon 120 - Knuckle, Morel, and Menthuthuyoupi.png|Knuckle saves Morel from Menthuthuyoupi's rage Meleoron, knuckle and Morel shocked.png|Meleoron, knuckle and Morel shocked by Youpi's decision Morel in hospital.png|Morel in hospital - 135 Morel - 136.png|Morel talking to Colt Knuckle and Morel.png|Morel while talking to Killua Leorio's entry.png|Morel with Melody and Leorio Morel ranked at 8 in voting.png|Morel in top 16 Morel - 142.png|Morel talking to Killua Morel - 145.png|Morel's "tears of joy" A healed Gon.png|Morel with Gon and his friends Leorio and Morel.png|Morel with Leorio Knov_pay_morel.png|Knov pays Morel Knov_and_morel.png|Morel and Knov |-|Manga= Morel.jpg|Morel (Colored) |-|Openings & Endings= Shoot, Knuckle, Palm, Morel & Knov in Departure! -second version-.png|Morel in fourth opening Chimera Ants and Hunters in fifth ending theme along with Komugi.png|Morel in fifth ending theme Knov and Morel in Departure!.png|Morel in Departure! |-|Video Games= xMorel01.jpg xMorel02.jpg Morel card 03 SR.jpg Morel card 04 SR+.jpg Morel card 07 SR.jpg Morel card 08 SR+.jpg Morel card 09 SR.jpg Morel card 10 SR+.jpg Morel card 11 SR.jpg Morel card 12 SR+.jpg 50 xMorel07.jpg 51 xMorel08.jpg 71 xMorel11.jpg 72 xMorel12.jpg 77 xMorel13.jpg HxHCard-(2).png Morel card 01.png Morel card 02.png Morel card 03.png Morel card 04.png HxH --Cards (8).jpg Morel Card125.png Morel card 05.png Morel card 06.png Morel card 07.png Morel card 08.png Morel_Card_120.jpg Morel_Card_09.jpg Morel card 09.png HxH Battle Collection Card (278).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (397).jpg Morel card 05 SSR.jpg Morel card 06 SSR+.jpg 08 xMorel19.jpg 49 xMorel09.jpg 50 xMorel10.jpg 55 xMorel11.jpg 56 xMorel12.jpg 35 xMorel&Knov 1.jpg 36 xMorel&Knov 2.jpg HxH Cards--4 (9).jpg HxH Cards--4 (10).jpg HxH BC Cards-8 (8).png HxH BC Cards-8 (7).png HxH BC Cards-8 (6).png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver (1).png Morel and Knov School Festival.jpg Morel and Knov School Festival - Kira.png HxH BC -Cards (6).png Morel Card 121.jpg Morel Card 121+.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (92).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1213).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (425).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (351).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (140).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (138).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (139).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (242).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (865).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (406).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (498).png HxH Battle Collection Card (1147).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (507).png HxH Battle Collection Card (1001).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1331).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1330).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1317).jpg Morel LR Card.jpg Morel LR+ Card.png 3rd Anniversary ver - LR(plus*3) Card.png Morel_&_Knov_LR_Card.png Morel & Knov LR+ Card - Profile ver.png HxH Battle Collection Card (1452).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1453).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1131).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1369).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1360).jpg Morel Chibi.png HxH-Cards-6 (1).png HxH-Cards-6 (5).png HxH-Cards-6 (15).png HxH-Cards-6 (16).png HxH-Cards-6-2 (1).png HxH-Cards-6 (11).png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver (2).png Morel LR Chibi.png Morel_&_Knov_LR_Chibi.png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (38).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (52).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (170).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (201).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (264).png